Puzzle Pieces
by iiFangirlzii
Summary: "Alec! Jace!" Leah screamed and the two boys quickly ran to the side of the river where Leah was trying to hold onto the side of the river. "Grab onto my hand!" Jace tried to reach down and grab Leah but the strong currents pulled her away from him. "ALEEEC!" Leah yelled but it was too late-the water was already pulling her away from her brothers. JacexOC
1. Chapter 1

**_By FictionLover_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: All the characters in this fanfiction are Cassandra Clare's, except for Leah who is my OC.**

* * *

"Over here," Jace whispered to Alec as they silently headed in the direction Jace pointed to.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, it's late and we're alone without any help. Plus, I'm pretty sure that Izzy will freak out if she found out that we went without her," Alec protested but Jace elbowed him none-too gently in the ribs to shut him up.

"Ouch! That hur-"

"Sh!" Jace raised a hand. He stared into the dark and it took Alec a second to find where he was looking at. Jace was looking at three shapes hunched over something. Demons.

"Jace, don't you da-" Alec didn't finish. Jace leapt to his feet without warning and lunged at the three shapes with a wild yell. Alec jumped at the sudden noise but he followed suit only with less enthusiasm.

"You stupid idiot! Just how badly do you want to die?" Alec asked as he slashed at his demon with his dagger. Jace only flashed him a manic grin before turning to the two demons he was battling.

Suddenly, a loud angry yell filled the night air as Alec stabbed his demon in the head.

"I'll find out who it is. You stay right here." Alec gave Jace a pointed look as he finished off one of his demons with a single blow on the head. Jace shrugged as Alec ran off towards the source which the yell came from.

Alec finally found the person who had yelled and was surprised to see that it was a demon… and a girl. The girl seemed to be limping as she backed away from the while she raised her knife to defend herself. Alec found himself stuck to the ground as he tried to think where he had met this girl. Something about her made her oddly familiar. but Alec just couldn't call up anything into his mind.

The demon lunged onto the girl and knocked her onto her back. Her knife flew out of her hand behind her to where she couldn't reach.

"HELP! SOMEBODY! HELP ME!" The girl yelled on the top of her lungs. Alec was then snapped out of his reverie by her call of distress, and he mentally kicked himself for not helping the girl the moment he saw her.

He ran towards the girl and the demon as the girl tried to keep the demon away from her. Alec deftly brought his blade down over the demon and it gave a shrill shriek before toppling off of the girl.

What Alec saw made his mouth nearly drop open. It was not because the girl's skin was marked all over with black runes-since he himself is the same, being a Shadowhunter- but because the girl looked exactly like someone he knew a long time ago… someone who he shouldn't be seeing.

"Leah?" Confusion flickered across Alec's shocked face.

"How do you know my name?" the girl asked and Alec quickly bent down to help the girl. Clearly, she did not know him.

"Let me help you first. You're hurt," Alec said, reaching for Leah when he saw that her neck, shoulders, and arms were red and bleeding.

"You've helped enough already by stabbing that thing while it was on top of me!" Leah snapped and it took a second for Alec to dumbly realised what the girl meant. When he had stabbed the demon, its blood had dripped onto the girl and burned her, for demon blood can be lethal.

"Sorry. But at least I saved your life," Alec muttered as Leah felt around her for what he guessed was her stele.

"Pft. I can save people ten times better than you," she retorted under her breath and Alec hid a small smile. She had sounded just as feisty as the Leah he had known when he was fourteen years old.

"You can find your stele later. I'll help you draw the Runes." Alec took out his own simple silver stele.

"Just give it to me, I can draw Runes perfectly well by myself, thank you," Leah said brusquely as she reached for the stele.

"No. I'm drawing the Runes. You're probably going to mess up and it won't work as well," Alec said and Leah shot him a cold stare before holding her right arm out to him so he could draw an iratze, a healing rune on her. Her arm was bloody with what looked like a demon bite.

"Did that demon bite you?" Alec asked as he squinted at it.

"Yes, what do you think? That I magically fell on my arm and suddenly I was bleeding?" Leah asked sarcastically and Alec gave her a glare.

"Well you should have told me sooner about your bite! That demon is poisonous and I need to get you to someone so you won't die!" Alec said incredulously and grabbed Leah's arm.

"Let go of me! I can stand perfectly by myself." Leah yanked her arm out of Alec's grasp, causing her to wince with pain and nearly topple over.

"Clearly not," said Alec under his breath and Leah shot him a death stare. "Come on already!" Alec gestured for Leah to hurry up as she cradled her wounded arm against her body.

"It's not easy to hurry up with every movement send pain shooting through your arm and making it hard to breathe," Leah snapped angrily and Alec exhaled sharply.

"Then that means you have to move faster!" Alec snapped back and Leah snorted.

"I'm not stupid."

"So hurry up!" Alec grabbed Leah and dragged her behind him as he half stalked and half speed walk/jog to where he left Jace. There was no one there and Alec was not surprised. It was Jace after all.

"Jace! Where are you? JACE!" Alec yelled and Leah kicked him on the ankle.

"Shut up. You're hurting my head," she said and Alec turned to see that Leah was already paper white and shivering like someone had thrown her into a pond in the middle of winter.

"Screw that stupid idiot. Let's go." Alec pulled Leah with him towards the Institute urgently. When the Institute was in sight, Leah was hyperventilating and her eyes were unfocused.

"Are we there yet?" Leah asked breathlessly and Alec nodded encouragingly.

"We're nearly there. Just a few more steps and we'll be at the Institute." And with that, Alec walked even faster until he reached the Institute's gate. Since his needs were clear, the gate opened automatically for him the moment he touched it.

"We're here," Alec said and Leah looked like she was going to collapse. "Can you still walk?" Alec asked and then decided that Leah couldn't even without an answer. He pulled her to the front of the Institute's doors and banged on it with his fist.

"Open up! Hurry! There's a Shadowhunter who needs help here!" Alec shouted and Leah scrunched up her face, as every sound that Alec made made her head throb. Her knees suddenly buckled without warning but Alec grabbed onto her and swung her into his arms.

"Sheesh, Alec. What was thaaa- Okay come in. Bring her to the infirmary while I'll go run for Hodge." A girl who looked alike Alec with their dark hair and facial features flung open the door and looked at her brother with surprise.

"Hurry. She hasn't got much time left. A demon had bitten her on the arm," Alec explained before he jogged to the infirmary where Hodge-a middle-aged man with greying hair-and Alec's younger sister, Isabelle joined him.

By that time, everything sounded muffled to Leah everything was beginning to dim.

* * *

**In case if you folks are wondering, this was around year before Clary happened. Anyways, please review, I'd appreciate it and it would mean _a lot_ to me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_By FictionLover_**

* * *

"Who is she? She looks just like Leah!" Leah woke up to a girl's voice and the moment she opened her eyes, all conversation stopped.

"Where am I?" Leah asked while shielding her eyes from the blinding light that shined through the windows along the wall of the infirmary.

"You're in the infirmary of the Institute," Isabelle said and Alec nodded.

"Since we never actually introduced each other, this is my younger sister Isabelle, and I am Alec," Alec said and handed Leah a ceramic cup with some kind of cloudy liquid in it that smelled like herbs.

"I'm Leah Dawntower. Alec and Isabelle Lightwood?" Leah asked and the two siblings exchanged a look that Leah could not seem to understand.

"Yeah, how do you know?" Isabelle questioned and Leah shrugged after she had drained the cup of its contents.

"I don't know. The name just sounded familiar to me, but I don't know where I've heard it before," Leah said and there was a few seconds of silence before Isabelle spoke up.

"Uhm, so I'd better show you to the bathroom. You've been out for two days." Isabelle motioned for Leah to follow her as she slipped off of the bed next to Leah's.

"What about a change of clothes? I don't have anything with me," Leah said and Isabelle waved her question away casually.

"Don't worry, I have clothes that I can lend you," Isabelle said and Leah looked down at her feet as the other girl lead her to the bathroom. She was not quite sure that Isabelle's clothes would fit her since she's so tall.

"The clothes are in here. Oh, Hodge would like to meet you in the library," Isabelle added before quickly walking away to rejoin her brother.

* * *

Having no idea where the library was, Leah tried to navigate her way around in the Institute but failed. Her sense of direction was not the best. After what felt like hours, she finally found the library and walked in. In the room full of books, sat a middle aged man in a tweed suit and an awfully familiar looking raven perched on his shoulder.

"Are you Hodge?" Leah asked hesitantly and the man smiled at her.

"Yes, you must be Leah. Do take a seat. I just want to ask you a few questions," Hodge said as Leah shot a glanced at the bird.

"Sure."

"So my first question- How did you get to Central Park? Do you live in New York?"

"No. My father sent me through a Portal so I could track down a demon. I followed it all the way to Central Park and killed it but more demons showed up," Leah answered truthfully while Hodge studied her.

"And who is your father?" Hodge inquired, his eyes full of curiosity.

"Nathan Dawntower."

"I see. So where do you live?"

"In a countryside manor in Idris." Why is he asking me all these questions? Leah thought to herself silently.

"Hm. Should you be getting back to your father now?" Hodge asked and Leah shook her head.

"It's fine. He wouldn't mind me staying in New York for a while. I can go back after a couple of days." Probably.

"Well, that's all I had wanted to ask you. You may go now," Hodge finally said after a moment of thinking.

* * *

Isabelle quickly sat down across from Alec and looked at him, expecting an explanation for showing up at the front door of the Institute with someone they were not expecting to see ever again. Especially when that someone does not seem to recognize them.

"So you found her in a park," Isabelle asked and Alec nodded his confirmation. "And she has absolutely no idea who we are," Isabelle asked again and Alec nodded once more with annoyance.

"Yes! You, of all people, should know that or else she'd probably be jumping around and talking non-stop like a duck!" Alec threw up his hands in exasperation.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh! But she's not Leah Youngbattle, it's Dawntower" Isabelle growled and walked away. Having nothing to do, Alec slowly walked to the library. He mindlessly wandered among the various shelves, pulling books out at random. After spending a considerable amount of time flipping through books he didn't care to learn the titles of, he decided to just settle down in one of the library's couches and read his favorite book.

Before long, Alec had dozed off and was pulled in a terrifying dark dream he had for a long time.

* * *

The first thing that Alec had awoken to was a blinding light and someone calling his name.

"Wake up!"

"Shut up and go away. You're supposed to be in bed," Alec growled.

"Pft. Just wake up already, you've slept enough. Go get your weapon and let's go train. I want to beat you again," Leah said and Alec groaned.

"Why don't you get Jace to practice with you?"

"He threw me out of his room."

"Fine! But promise that you'll leave me alone for the rest of the nights this week," Alec said and Leah sighs.

"Okay, okay. Now hurry up!" She snaps before leaving the room so Alec could change into his gear. When he was done, both friends raced to the training room where Leah immediately whipped out her shortsword and held it at the ready.

"En guard!" Leah yelled and before Alec knew it, he was was trying to block all of Leah's attacks.

"I wasn't even ready!" Alec shouted furiously.

"It's your fault your guard was down," Leah retorted.

"You nearly cut my face in half!"

"Didn't think you would care." Leah grinned as she gained the upperhand of the fight.

"Wait, what's that?" Alec frowned when he saw a shadow with what looked like a tail darted out of an alleyway and onto the street outside the window behind Leah.

"You know you won't make me turn around, right?" Leah asked and Alec suppressed a frustrated sigh.

"No really! I think its a demon," Alec protested and Leah stopped to quickly dart to the window.

"I think you're right. Let's go hunt it!" Leah said eagerly and Alec looked at her incredulously.

"You're out of your mind. Go get Jace if you want to go on a suicide mission like this. You two just seems to be addicted to getting yourselves killed. Oh yeah, Izzy too. She'll go bonkers if she finds out that you went hunting demons without her," Alec said sarcastically.

"Fine! Let's get Jace and leave. Izzy's too young."

"You're not serious."

"Yes I am. Wait for me at the gate. I'll run and get Jace." And with that, Leah dashed off, Leaving Alec alone. Sighing, Alec could only do as he was told and took the elevator down to the first floor where he waited. When Leah and Jace finally showed up, the three tracked the demon all the way to Hudson River. by the time they got there, all three were exhausted.

"If they find that we're gone in the middle of the night all the way at Hudson River just to track and demon by ourselves, I will kill you guys," Alec panted and Jace grinned.

"You can try," Leah said as she stood up. "Now where did that demon go?" She asked as she unsheathed her sword.

"I think it went th-" Before Jace could finish, Leah screamed when a dark shape lunged out at her. She quickly swung her blade but the demon danced out of her way.

"Help me out here!" Leah shouted breathlessly as she kept attacking the demon who kept either dodging it or blocking it with it's horns. Alec quickly notched on arrow and shot but missed because of his shaking hands. Jace quickly grabbed his knife but before he could reach Leah and the demon, the demon roared as Leah stabbed it in the shoulder. The demon collapsed and Leah looked up at Alec and Jace ruefully.

"You guys were absolutely no help. As useless to me as two tomatoes."

"Leah," Alec said slowly, as if not wanting to startle Leah. "Move away from the demon. It's not dead yet."

"What?" Leah looked at the demon and quickly backed away but before she got far, the demon leapt towards Leah and pushed her into the river.

"Alec! Jace!" Leah screamed and the two boys quickly ran to the side of the river where Leah was trying to hold onto the side of the river.

"Grab onto my hand!" Jace tried to reach down and grab Leah but the strong currents pulled her away from him.

"ALEEEC!" Leah yelled but it was too late-the water was already pulling her away from her brothers.

* * *

"Wake up!" Alec was jolted awake by Leah looming over him with a frown on her face.

"Wha-?" Alec asked as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Isabelle told me to tell you that it's lunch and that I should go get you in the library," Leah said as she perched on the desk next to the couches.

"Thanks," Alec said groggily as he sat up and yawned. "What time is it anyway?"

"It's twelve o' clock. Come on, we have to go," Leah said before walking away. Alec yawned once more and rubbed his sore neck before tucking the book under his arm and walking to the dining room.

In the dining room-kitchen, Alec found Isabelle humming as she stirred what seemed like soup in a pot.

"What's that?" Leah asked and had to tip-toed to peer over Isabelle's shoulder. A look of horror flitted onto her face but she quickly masked it and went to look in the fridge.

"Uhm, uhm, I'll can find some bread to go with the soup," Leah said as she looked into the fridge.

"The bread isn't in the fridge, silly. It's in the cupboard here," Isabelle pointed to the cupboards above her head.

"Oh, okay, then…"

"The poor girl doesn't want to drink your soup Izzy. It looks horrifying. You can scare

a demon away with it, you know." Leah turned around to find a boy with gold eyes and hair stroll leisurely into the dining room, as if he was strolling in a park.

"Then you cook, Jace!" Isabelle exclaimed. Leah was finding a hard time taking her eyes off of the boy whom she guessed was Jace.

"Where were you last night, you moron?" Alec asked angrily and Jace shrugged with a small smile on his lips.

"Oh you know, chasing after that demon. Turns it he had more friends elsewhere." Jace grinned when Alec sighed with frustration and picked up the phone hanging on the wall.

"Who wants Chinese takeout?" He asked.

"What about Izzy's soup?" Leah asked uncertainly. She didn't want to be mean but it was very unappetizing to look at.

"It's fine. I'll just dump it out," Isabelle said with a smile.

"You better," Alec muttered loud enough for everyone to hear but his sister deliberately ignored it.

"I said, 'Who wants Chinese takeout?'" Jace asked again impatiently.

"Chow mein for me," Leah said and Isabelle shrugged.

"Just the usual."

"I'm not hungry. I'll just have some bubble tea," Alec said and sat down.

* * *

**Please review, I'd appreciate it!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**By FictionLover**_

* * *

"Guys, since Leah doesn't remember us, we can help her!" Isabelle said, throwing her hands up into the air.

"It's not that simple, Izzy," Alec said as he rubbed his temples.

"Hm, I do recall that there's an exceptionally powerful warlock working as a nurse at Israel Hospital, called Catarina Loss," Jace suggested and Isabelle perked up.

"Yes! We can find Catarina and get her to help Leah! Bam! She'll remember all of us!" Isabelle exclaimed and Alec shook his head in defeat.

"It'll cost us a lot. We probably won't even have that money."

"I'm pretty sure we can scrape by. Let's go now before she leaves the hospital," Jace said as he quickly slipped off of the table to leave the room.

"Let's all meet at the gate in five. Someone go get Leah," Jace said and gave Isabelle an intent look.

"Fine I'll go get her," Isabelle finally exclaimed.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Leah asked and Isabelle bit on her lower lip, unsure of what to answer answer the other girl.

"We're just going to go get a late night snack at Taki's," Isabelle finally said and Leah raised an eyebrow.

"All of us?"

"Yes."

"What's Taki's?" Leah asked.

"It's an amazing place. Trust me, you'll love it," Isabelle said as the two walked to the gate. Once they arrived, Jace clapped his hands together and glanced at Isabelle.

"What did you tell her?" Jace whispered to Isabelle when Leah had her back turned to them.

"I told her we're going to get a snack at Taki's," Isabelle whispered back and Jace nodded

"Good. We don't want her freaking out because we are telling her that she has lost memory."

"What do you think I am, stupid?"

"Possibly." Jace grinned and leapt away before Isabelle could punch him.

"Come on, let's go already," Alec said with a frown at his sister and parabatai.

"Okay, okay. Next stop, Taki's!"

But it wasn't. As the four approached Israel Hospital, Leah looked at Isabelle curiously.

"Why are we walking towards a hospital?"

"Oh, Taki's is next to the hospital," Jace said and Alec raised an eyebrow.

"We're going to Ta-" Before Alec could finish, Isabelle covered his mouth with her hand.

"Sh! She thinks we're going to Taki's but we're not," Isabelle said and Alec sighed.

"You should have told me first."

"Told you what?" Leah asked and both Lightwoods jumped in surprise.

"Nothing," Isabelle said and Leah raised an eyebrow.

"Where are we really going?"

Alec sighed. "We might as well tell her," he said.

"Tell me what?"

"We're taking you to a warlock who works at the hospital."

"And why are you taking me there?" Leah asked, taking a step away from Isabelle and Alec, ready to run at any moment.

"Because we think that you might be suffering from four years of memory loss," Isabelle slowly said and Leah's hand strayed to the seraph blade at her belt.

"I don't have memory loss. I remember everything," Leah protested and Isabelle glanced at Jace who had his stele in hand as he creeped up behind Leah.

What is he going to do? Stab her with the stele? Isabelle thought but she quickly shook away her thoughts. It was silly.

"Leah, you have to stay calm a listen to us. We're trying to help you. You aren't a Dawntower-"

"What are you saying?" Leah's eyes narrowed at Isabelle who forced herself to look away from Jace.

"What do you mean I'm not a Dawntower? I clearly remember being born as one," Leah said and Isabelle felt her heart pound in her chest.

"You don't understand, y-"

Jace lunged at Leah before Isabelle could finished and jabbed the tip of the stele to her shoulder.

"What are you-"

"There!" Jace removed the stele. Leah's eyes rolled into the back of her head and Jace quickly caught her before she tumbled to the ground.

"What did you do?"

"Sleep Rune, obviously," Jace said and Alec sighed.

"You should have done that back at the Institute."

"Well, I didn't think of it."

* * *

"Here we are, Israel Hospital. Now which one of you is going to ask for her?" Isabelle asked and Alec sighed.

"I'll go. Both of you, glamour up," Alec said before walking into the hospital to ask for Catarina Loss. Once the two of them were glamoured, they followed Alec deeper into the hospital until they came to a stop in front of a room.

"Come in," a voice inside said when Alec knocked.

"Nephilim," the nurse said, surprised. As Isabelle worked away the glamour, she saw that the woman had blue skin.

"We want your help to see if she has any lost memories. She fell into a river four years ago and now she doesn't remember us. She claims that she remembers everything about her past, but we were not in it," Jace explained. Finally, Catarina instructed Leah to be put on the small cot in the room.

"Okay, you guys just stay quiet while I do my thing," Catarina said as she sat down beside Leah's cot and pressed her fingers to her forehead and closed her eyes.

"Maybe she hit her head as she fell into the river and was found by a man who then told her that she was his daughter?" Isabelle speculated and Jace shrugged.

"Maybe," Alec said.

"I'm done." Catarina got to her feet and sighed.

"Well?" Alec asked and the warlock glanced at the sleeping girl.

"There is a block on her mind. Her repressed memories are replaced and I can't get rid of the block. It will probably go away after time. Or you can find out who put the block there and get them to unblock her memories."

* * *

**Please review, I'd appreciate it a lot!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**By FictionLover**_

* * *

"It's not going to be pretty when she wakes up," Alec muttered to Isabelle who grinned.

"She is going to kill Jace with her bare hands."

"If she can," Alec said and glanced at his parabatai who poked at Leah with his stele.

"Probably not."

"Jace, you better be caref-" Before Alec could finish, Leah's eyes snapped open and flipped Jace onto his back on the other side of the cot.

"You bas-"

"Leah! Stop tha-" Isabelle and her brother sprang to their feet to aid Jace.

"Let m-"

"You put that sleep Rune on m-"

"Le-"

"And what do you mean by-"

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Alec yelled and everyone froze except for Jace who just grinned.

"Let's just talk this all out, okay?" Alec asked and Leah glared at him.

"Of course not. First you insult me and then you put a sleeping Rune on me, against my will."

"You were going to run," Jace said and Leah looked down at him with distaste.

"I had a good reason to."

"We weren't going to do anything to you," Isabelle said gently and Leah huffed.

"Yeah, nothing. This boy here-" Leah jerked her thumb at Jace before continuing, "Put me to sleep without my consent."

"We were trying to tell you something important," Jace defended himself but Leah refused to listen.

"Maybe we should let her talk to Hodge," Alec whispered to Isabelle who sighed.

"Come on, Leah. We should get you to Hodge."

"No," Leah said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Leah."

"No." Leah looked at Isabelle darkly. Isabelle scowled.

"I will force you there if I have to."

"Fine!" Leah got off the cot and followed Isabelle to the library. As they walked, Leah fiddled with her family ring. When they had eventually arrived, Isabelle pushed open the door and ushered Leah in.

"Hodge," Isabelle said to the man who sat reading behind his desk.

"Ah, Isabelle. What is it?" Hodge asked and Isabelle quickly whispered the situation to him.

"Hm. I see. Come sit, Leah," Hodge gestured to the chair in front of his desk and Leah obediently sat down, causing Isabelle to raise an eyebrow in surprise.

"Let's see what we have here," Hodge muttered as he rummaged through his drawers until he finally produced a large book.

"The photo album? Why is that in your desk?" Isabelle asked.

"I was examining it last night and I didn't put it back," Hodge said as he flipped through the album while Leah continued to twist the family ring around on her finger.

"Here we go." Hodge handed the photo album to Leah and Isabelle peered over her shoulder.

"Hm. We should have thought of this sooner," Isabelle remarked and Hodge smiled.

"Do you remember this, Leah? Jace and you were training and when he knocked you to the ground, you kicked him in a highly personal area," Isabelle said fondly. She was pointing to a picture of Jace dodging Leah's swipe.

"No," Leah said as she stared at the pictures.

"Can you try?" Isabelle asked hopefully and after a moment of concentration, Leah shook her head.

"This is the most recent one from four years ago- just before you died. The Clave found your body washed up on a riverbank," Hodge said. Leah turned to the picture he was pointing to. It was one of her next to a birthday cake with Isabelle, Alec, and Jace. The girl in the middle was clearly Leah, yet Leah was sure that she wasn't there.

"She looks exactly like me…" Leah mumbled. "But I didn't know you guys until a few days ago. I remember spending my thirteenth birthday with my dad. We went horseback riding together and he gave me a short sword as a present," Leah said. She could clearly remember all the details.

Hodge rubbed his temples while Isabelle covered her face with both her hands.

"A-anyways, the girl isn't me. She passed away."

"Or did she?" Hodge said so quietly that only Leah heard it.

* * *

Late that night, when everyone was asleep, Leah got out of bed and quietly slipped into the dark library. After rummaging through the books and papers on Hodge's desk, she found the photo album, she took out her Rune stone which lit up at her touch. The more Leah studied the photos of the other girl called Leah, the more her frown deepened.

It was strange and alien, looking at photos of a girl who looked exactly like her. Only Leah did not ever remembering taking any of these photos.

"What are you doing?" Leah spun around to see a person standing in the doorway.

"Looking at these photos," Leah said weakly. There was no use lying.

"In the middle of the night?" The person moved towards Leah and after a second of squinting, she realised it was Jace.

"It's none of your business," Leah snapped and Jace crossed his arms across his chest.

"I live here, so it is very much my business." Having no better reply, Leah sighed and glanced down at the photo album in her hand.

"I had just wanted to look at these photos again, after Hodge showed them to me. Your Leah looks remarkably much like me," Leah commented and Jace sighed.

"Follow me," Jace said and Leah narrowed her eyes at him.

"And why should I?"

"Because I want to help you with your extremely poor memory," Jace said and Leah felt anger rise within her but it was quickly replaced with curiosity.

"Fine. Take me to this extraordinary place which will repair my broken memory."

"I wouldn't get my hopes up too high," Jace said darkly as he led Leah through the dimly lit hallways until they reached the kitchen.

"How is the kitchen gong to help me?" Leah raised an eyebrow as Jace walked over to the fridge.

"Did I stab someone to death here? Or did I save a couple of lives by convincing Isabelle to throw away her cooking?" Leah asked and Jace laughed as he took out two apples.

"No. I came here to get a snack. Now we're going to the extraordinary place I was talking about," Jace said and Leah followed until he opened the door to an unused room.

"Come on in."

"How do I know that you aren't going to murder me in there?" Leah said and Jace ignored her as he walked into the room. After a moment of hesitation, Leah cautiously walked in to see Jace open a closet.

"Closet?"

"Watch and learn." Jace stepped into the closet with Leah peering in. Just when Leah was about to say how silly it was, Jace brought out his stele from God knows where and traced something on the back of the closet.

"What are you-" Leah gasped when she saw the back of the closet shift, and then slowly slide open with a puff of dust.

"Is that a closet behind a closet? What kind of logic is this?" Leah asked quizzically and Jace shrugged.

"It's probably a closet behind a closet." Jace stepped into the (other?) closet and sat down despite the thick layer of dust. "Join me." Jace patted the ground beside him. Once Leah was beside him, she took out her Rune stone and lit up the room.

"So why did you bring me here?"

"About a year after you arrived at the Institute, the two of us went exploring in the middle of the night and we found this closet. We called it the 'holiest of the holy'."

"Are there anymore of the, 'holiest of the holy'?" Leah asked as she tucked her legs up to her chest and hugged it along with the photo album.

"No, surprisingly. We tried to find others but there was none," Jace said and bit into one of the apples he took.

"Apple?"

"No, thanks." Leah propped her chin on her knees. "Did we come here often? Tell me more about this place."

"Yeah, we came here often. At least three times a week, usually at night, when we'd raid the kitchen and bring all the food here, and we were the only ones who knew about the holiest of the holy. Sometimes we read here," Jace said as Leah twisted her ring around on her finger. It was a habit of hers.

"This was our little secret." Jace looked down at the second apple in his hand and after a moment of debating, he bit into it.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long guys! I was busy with school and then there was writer's block. Luckily, I got my creative juice back. At first I hadn't wanted to pair Leah with anyone (especially with the fact that Old Faces took up all my fluff), but after much thinking and persuasion from TryingToBeAsoprano, I have decided to do OC/Jace! :D But do forgive me if I don't have anymore fluff to dish out though out the story. Hope you enjoyed my new chapter and please review! (It helps me write.)**


End file.
